Elliptical exercise machines are common machines used for physical exercises. Such machines generally have two pedals and two handlebars connected with the pedals for holding by the user while stepping on the pedals. When using the elliptical exercise machine, the user steps on the pedals and hold the handlebars with the hands, and then the user can simultaneously move their hands and legs, causing the pedals to be moved back and forth along the designed motion track.
According to the conventional design, the user can start to exercise when stepping on the pedals of the elliptical exercise machine. However, when the user steps on the pedals before starting to exercise, the pedals will be forced to move under the weight of the user. The sudden displacement of the pedals may cause the user to accidentally fall from the pedals.
There are commercial elliptical exercise machines with brake mechanisms. However, when either friction type or electromagnetic type brake mechanisms are used, the pedals will still be forced to move when the user steps on the pedals with sufficient force to overcome the brake mechanism, and there still exists the risk of a falling accident.